Dentro de tu corazón E&B
by mayswan
Summary: Los dos luchaban con un fin común, los dos habian sido elegidos, los dos portaban la misma carga. Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen se creían diferentes pero en realidad compartian mucho mas que su odio mutuo, los dos eran espías. "Mi primer fic"
1. Prólogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stefhenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Historia basada en la trilogía crepúsculo y en la serie estadounidense Chuk(aunq solo en la idea principal)

Es mi primera historia, no sean malas :d;D;D;D;D;D

Espero que os guste .bsss

Prólogo.

Ya no me acuerdo ni porqué empecé este trabajo, me gusta lo q hago, me escita y me divierte, sé que es lo justo, que soy uno de los brazos ejecutores de la justicia. Pero cada día que pasa me siento mas sóla, más triste. No me arrepiento de haber matado a todos aquellos a los que se lo han merecido, yo represento la justicia y así debe ser, pero hay días como hoy que no me siento humana, soy como un vampiro que mata para sobrevivir, sólo por eso, aunq la diferencia es q yo mato a los asesinos, a los violadores, a los pederastas….soy Isabella Marie Swan, alias Marie Steward, agente secreto, espía.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía. La idea le saqué de una serie llamada Chuck y de la película Señor y Señora Smith. Es una loca idea q anda rondándome un tiempo. Despues de leer tantos y maravillosos fic me atrevo con un mio. Espero que os gusto. Dejen reviws pofa. Besitos.

Capitulo 1.

Mi nombre es Isabela Swan, tengo 26 años y soy, bueno, soy policía. Siempre quise serlo, mi padre, Charlie Swan, es el jefe de policía de una ciudad pequeña llamada Foks, y si te tiras toda tu infancia acatando las leyes y escuchando las maravillosas virtudes del código penal, pues al final se te instala en la moral.

Mi familia es pequeña, solo somos mi padre, mi madre René y mi hermano Emmet que tiene 30 años. Éste es como un oso amoroso, lo quiero con locura, es como un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre. Mi padre lo veía como el próximo jefe de policía de la ciudad, y resignado a no decepcionarlo se metió a la academia de policía, pero estudiaba también su verdadera vocación, los deportes en general y el judo en particular. Después de que yo me convirtiera en la número uno de la academia de policía y me fuera a Seatle con un ascenso, mi hermano optó por dedicarse a lo q realmente le gustaba. Ahora es monitor de Judo en un gimnasio y mi padre vió cumplido su deseo de q un hijo suyo fuera policía en mí.

Mi infancia en Foks no fue muy fácil, yo era una niña debilucha, pálida y muy vergonzosa, los chicos se metían conmigo por mi torpeza y por ser una empollona. Si no fuera por mi gran amiga Alice Cullen hubiera sufrido más de un trauma por todo lo q me hacían.

Aunque siempre he sabido q si no hubiera sido víctima de todos aquellos insultos y aquellas situaciones vergonzosas no me hubiera forzado a hacerme fuerte y a superar todas mis debilidades para llegar a lo q soy ahora. Actualmente sigo siendo la misma persona por dentro, pero por fuera soy fuerte, ágil, estoy esbelta pero tengo una figura curtida por el ejercicio físico y bueno no soy bella, es decir, no me considero fea pero simplemente soy bonita nada más.

En fin ahora estoy aquí en medio de una misión recordando mi vida, lo sé es patético pero mi trabajo me hace estar lejos de mi familia y mis amigos, y de vez en cuando me pongo melancólica. Porque sí, no soy una simple policía, en realidad no soy nada simple, soy espía, trabajo para el gobierno, para una compañía llamada Summit.

Nadie lo sabe evidentemente, pero no sólo nadie común sino q nadie, ni siquiera la compañía para la q trabajo sabe quién es mi verdadera identidad, porqué? Pues porque no soy una espía común, soy el interheart del gobierno, qué quiere decir, pues q tengo en mi cabeza un ordenador, en el cual están todos los datos del gobierno, todas y cada una de las personas q están fichadas por la policía, miembros del gobierno, funcionarios, agentes, espías…..todo, soy el ordenador humano del mundo, yo conozco todo y a todos, pero ellos no saben en realidad quien soy. Es complejo pero muy práctico. Cada vez q tengo una misión no necesito estudiar a las personas o los casos, simplemente en el momento q los veo tengo un flash y recuerdo todo ello en concreto, sé hasta el calzado que usa cada persona.

A veces me imagino q soy como Papá Noel, q conozco a cada niño del planeta, pero claro éste no los mata el día de noche buena, yo sí. Ese es mi trabajo encontrar y matar o encarcelar a los malos, pederastas, asesinos, maniáticos….cualquier lastre humano que el gobierno decide q es mejor borrar del mapa ya que la cárcel no es una solución para estos lunáticos desalmados. No es el trabajo q me imaginé cuando accedí, pero cuando sabes y sientes en tu propia carne(efecto de ser un interherart) cómo el hijo p*** q tienes enfrente ha disfrutado arrancándole la piel a 10 niñas después de violarlas, te puedo asegurar q no sientes ni el más mínimo remordimiento por clavarle un puñal en el corazón. No estoy orgullosa, pero en el fondo de mi corazón quiero pensar q estoy salvando a las posibles futuras víctimas de estos asesinos.

-Srt. Steward, el señor Félix le espera en su habitación. Acompáñeme.

Se me olvidaba mi nombre a efectos reales es Isabella Steward, aunq todos me llaman Bella, de esa forma al no conocer mi verdadero apellido, nunca podrían localizarme a mi o a mi familia. Cuando me propusieron este "ascenso" borraron mi expediente de los registros oficiales y lo sustituyeron por éste, oficialmente(tanto para el gobierno como para mi familia) soy agente de la CIA y me dedico a viajar supervisando los casos de estafa al estado(un aburrimiento vamos) los únicos que conocen mi trabajo es la compañía Summit.

-Rose estoy entrando, prepárate. (le digo a mi compañera en voz baja mediante un micrófono q llevo oculto en la oreja.)

-De acuerdo. Dale a ese capullo lo q se merece.

-No hace falta ni q me lo digas.

Rose es mi amiga, mi hermana, mi guardiana. Es la encargada de que el interheart (osea yo) esté a salvo. Es una espía de los pies a la cabeza, es fuerte, ruda y muy inteligente y para su mayor orgullo es hermosísima, consigue engañar a cualquiera, todos los hombres caen rendidos a sus pies. Es mi salvavidas, daría la vida por mí y por supuesto yo por ella, aunque si yo muero bajo su vigilancia su destino acabaría como el mío.

En este trabajo hay una regla simple, cuando entras no sales y si sales es con los pies por delante. Muy tarde me enteré de esto, da igual q seas de los buenos, si no has muerto defendiendo a tu país lo harás al terminar, sobre todo yo, ya q soy tan valiosa y tengo en mi cabeza todos los secretos del mundo. Definitivamente nunca podré dejar este trabajo.

-Buenas noches caballeros.- (Digo entrando por la puerta de la suit.)

-Hola princesa, ¿tienes ganas de marcha? -(Pone música sensual para ambientar, ¡qué asco!)

-No sabes cuanta.-Le digo de forma sensual mientras me muerdo el labio. Cuánto odio q me llamen princesa, asquerosa chupasangre.

-Claro hombretón, aver de lo que eres capaz.- Voy a disfrutar al quitarte la vida.

-Alec, Demetri dejadme solo con esta preciosura.-

-Bella has visualizado ya el objetivo?-

-Si Rose el ordenador está en el ala derecha de la habitación, entra en 1 min y 35 segundos, copia el disco duro y déjalo todo como está.-(Le contesto mientras me doy la vuelta para quitarme el abrigo y quedarme en un mono ajustado de color negro que resalta mi pecho y mis curvas,¡claro voy de puta!)

-Ven aquí, ummm, eres muy fuerte, haces pesas?- Las q te voy a tirar a la cabeza.

_**-**_No sabes cuantas mi princesa, tócame aquí veras lo duro q está también.-

Por desgracia tengo que acceder, tengo q hacer q confíe en mí y se relaje mientras que lo conduzco hasta el dormitorio para darle ventaja a Rose y que pueda copiar el disco duro.

-Diossss Félix q grande q es!-Ya más quisieras tú.

-Ven aquí nena, date la vuelta y baila para mí.-Deseo concedido gran cabr***.

Mientras me pongo a bailar de forma sensual subo la música para q no escuchen a Rose y me acerco lentamente a su cuerpo, como un felino se acerca a su presa, lo huele, saborea el miedo en la víctima y mientras le acerco las piernas por el cuello(acto q él se cree que es para excitarlo) le rodeo el mismo con las piernas y empiezo a ahogarlo. El pánico en sus ojos aparece con lentitud(pobre creía q era un juego masoquista) Mientras lo estrangulo le digo quien soy y porqué hago esto. Es una cortesía que he tomado por costumbre, a mi no me gustaría desconocer por qué me asesinan.

-Ha llegado tu hora Félix, creías que ibas a quedar impune después de todas tus atrocidades, creías que podías asesinar a 23 niñas vírgenes, después de violarlas y torturarlas, así como así. Creías que después de maltratar a cientos de mujeres en tus burdeles ninguna te iba a delatar, qué ninguna iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para colaborar con nosotros. Sí cerdo sin escrúpulos, te has pasado la vida maltratando a las mujeres y ya que tienes demasiados contactos tanto legales como ilegales, tu lugar no está en la cárcel, está en el infierno, y qué ironía que va a ser una mujer la que te va a mandar a él.-

Y al terminar la última palabra le doy el último apretón que termina con su vida, escuchando su último aliento al susurrar la palabra –put*-

Salgo corriendo por la ventana por la que ha entrado Rose, ella me espera en el coche debajo de ésta. Mientras desciendo por la pared del edificio, no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho y un dolor recorrerme de los pies a cabeza a la vez que una lágrima me recorre la mejilla.

-Marchando.-

Le digo a Rose al entrar al coche. No puedo esconder los ojos rojos a ella. Nunca se le escapa.

-Bella no te arrepientas, el cab*** se lo merecía. Era un demente.-

-No puedo evitarlo, sé que todos y cada uno de los individuos a los que hemos matado eran lo peor de la tierra pero no puede dejar de sentirme culpable por estar jugando a ser Dios, Rose, le arrebatamos la vida como si fuera a nosotras a quien nos perteneciese. Algún día pagaremos por esto nosotras también.- _(Aunque en realidad soy yo la única que asesino, pero ella me obliga a que lo diga así porque dice que somos un equipo y que ella participa de igual modo, aunq no sea la mano ejecutante.)_

-No lo dudo, pero en cualquier caso, prefiero pagar esto, a que esos cretinos anden sueltos y asesinando a su antojo. Nosotras sufrimos por las vidas que salvamos. Es un precio que estoy dispuesta a seguir pagando.-

_Rose está muy implicada en este asunto ya que ella sufrió un terrible episodio de violación cuando solo tenía 14 años. Después de recuperarse y de pasar un tiempo en terapia sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer con su vida. Hacer justicia y joder a todos los cabr**** que menospreciaban a las mujeres. Aunque nunca pensó que llegaría a tales límites. _

_-Vale no tengo ganas de hablar más de ello._Volvamos a casa.-

Empieza a sonarme el móvil y veo quien es en la pantalla.

_-Diossss es Alice se me olvidó llamarla, me va a matar y ahora no tengo fuerzas para mentir.- _


	3. Capitulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía. La idea le saqué de una serie llamada Chuck y de la película Señor y Señora Smith.

Espero que os guste. bess

_Capi 2._

_-Diossss es Alice se me olvidó llamarla, me va a matar y ahora no tengo fuerzas para mentir.-_

_-Hola Alice-_

-¡Cómo q hola Alice, y me lo cides así de tranquila! ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día q no coges el teléfono?

-Lo siento, y no he atendido el móvil-

-Tú siempre tan ocupada Bella, no es bueno trabajar tanto. Pero bueno eso se va a acabar por unos días. No se te habré olvidado mi cumpleaños?-

-Ehh..no claro que no, ahí estaré por supuesto-

-Levo seis meses sin verte no puedes faltar, además va estar todo el mundo, hasta he conseguido que venga mi hermano-

_Genial, mi peor pesadilla.-pensé-_

-Está bien Alice, no te preocupes, estaré allí el lunes.

-Ay qué ganas tengo, porfín todos reunidos de nuevo, va a ser el acontecimiento del año, y no te preocupes por tu ropa para la fiesta, ya la tengo preparada.

-¡¿qué?No Alice yo ya tengo ropa de fiesta y…-

-No me hagas la contraria Bella sabes que si fuera por ti irías en vaqueros y tenis. Además tienes que hacerlo por mí, por la cumpleañera-

_Ya me estaba imaginando los pucheritos suyos al otro lado del teléfono._

-Ok prepárame lo que quieras, siempre te sales con la tuya-

-De acuerdo, os espero a Rose y a ti el lunes en el aeropuerto. Xao.-

-Nos vemos-

-uffff…se me había pasado por completo. El lunes volamos a Foks Rose.-

-Ahí Bella, yo sí lo recordaba, ya tenemos los billetes de avión y los regalos para todos, y nuestra próxima misión acabará el sábado, osea q está todo controlado. -

-No se que haría sin ti Rose.-

-Pues estarías perdida amiga mia. Ya hemos llegado. Voy a mandar los informes de la misión y a preparar las cosas para mañana. A las 6 salimos para Voltera. Descansa, yo me encargo de todo_.-_

_-Te quiero amiga. Mi familia te adorará tambien-_

_Genial, en 4 días vuelvo a casa, no es que no tenga ganas de ver a mi familia y amigos sino que me cuesta mucho mentirles y estar inventándome historias para que no sospechen. Es irónico que mientras que estoy metida en el papel de Bella Stewart soy una gran actriz, pero siendo Swan me cuesta horrores. Y encima voy a encontrarme con él. Diossss lo que me faltaba. Tener que aguantar al niño mimado de Cullen, soportar su indiferencia y ver como todas le comen con la mirada. Buffff es un sacrificio por el cual no estoy dispuesta a pasar. Lo ignoraré, sí eso haré. No voy a fijarme en él, en sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, en su pecho, en sus músculos…Para Bella es un capullo arrogante! Porque sí. Edward Cullen, el Hermano mayor de Alice es un dios griego andante, pero todo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de arrogante y de estúpido. Nunca hemos podido estar en la misma habitación sin discutir, siempre se metía conmigo en la escuela. Y para sorpresa de él yo le hacia frente. Con los demás verdugos que se metían conmigo en la escuela yo me mostraba miedosa, pasiva…pero con él sentía que me ardía la sangre cada vez que me hablaba, me revelaba y lo enfrentaba. Quizás fuera por esa atracción que sentía por él, que me hacía estar siempre pendiente de sus movimientos, y como él solo me trataba como si me odiara, tuve que transformar esa atracción por agresividad hacia él. Pero no ya no, cuando lo vea me mostraré indiferente hacia él, lo ignoraré como ha hecho él conmigo desde que me conoce._

_Llevo 3 años sin verlo, él es ingeniero informático o algo así y vive fuera. Además está siempre muy ocupado como para ir a ver a la familia._

_Ya para Bella, deja de pensar en ese engreído y duérmete ya, mañana será un duro día._

_Al día siguiente me desperté a las 10 de la mañana, era viernes y tenia que dejar todo preparado para la misión de mañana. Lo primero es salir a entrenar, todos los días lo hacemos Rose y yo, tenemos que estar en forma para nuestras misiones, nuestra vida depende de ello._

_Después de 3 horas de entrenamiento, llegamos a casa(un apartamento que habíamos alquilado para la misión de Félix) Tras una ducha y comer algo nos disponemos a preparar todo lo referido a la siguiente misión._

-Rose acutalízame- Es la expresión que utilizamos para que ella me ponga al día con el trabajo al empezar cada misión.

-Empezamos. Aver, ayer mandé los informes a Summit, y están muy contentos todo salió según lo planeado. Otro pez en la pecera.

-Deja tus sarcasmos por favor-

-ufff si que eres aburrida. Está bien. Esta noche volamos a Voltera, allí hay un mafioso siciliano escondido. Se llama Aro Vulturi.

_En ese momento tuve un flah, al escuchar el nombre del susodicho. Se trata de un heredero del imperio mafioso de Roma, durante años ha estado traficando con droga, armas, órganos…todo lo que se te ocurra que sea ilegal. Es el rey de los mafiosos._

-Según los informes esta vez se ha pasado de la raya. No le bastaba con controlar la policía y los cargos políticos de su país y de Europa, sino que ahora está intentando hacerse un camino en América.

-Todo eso está muy bien Rose, pero nosotras no nos encargamos de los mafiosos, qué tiene que ver con nuestro trabajo.-

-Su intención es abrirse paso poco a poco introduciendo sus productos en el país de mediante transportadores humanos. Mujeres secuestradas que transportan la droga dentro de su cuerpo y pasan la frontera. ¿Por qué estamos implicadas? Pues porque esas chicas que vienen a nuestro país como transportadoras, simulando ir de viaje de estudios, luego pasan a ser carne fresca en los burdeles del país.

-Ok, pero él es un pez gordo, si lo matamos el mundo mafioso entrará en guerra por ver quien se hace con el poder.-

-No hay que matarlo, solo lo tenemos que secuestrar, sacarlo de su escondite, y llevarlo con los jefes, ellos pretenden que confiese, que desarticule su negocio en el país y que delate a sus compinches aquí, después volverá a su país con una advertencia. Si vuelve a las andadas tras el charco(en América) es hombre muerto.-

-Qué asco de justicia, a unos los quieren muertos sin mas y a otros les permiten ciertos delitos. Este mundo es un conflicto de intereses.-

-Nuestro trabajo es acatar las órdenes sin más. Además esta será una misión divertida.

-Buffff, Rose no son tonterías, entrar en una fortaleza mafiosa llena de asesinos y matar sin dejar rastro, puede ser medio fácil, e incluso hasta excitante, pero secuestrar al jefe sin que nadie se entere y sacarlo de allí si morir en el intento, creemé que no será divertido.-

-Ya veras como te diviertes, además no estaremos solas-

_Bufé de incontinencia, cómo no se me había ocurrido, todas las misiones que tienen que ver con mafia, robo, contrabando etc. Son competencia del otro interheart. Él….._

_Definitivamente volver a verlo si que iba a ser divertido._

_-Ok Rose, voy a preparar las cosas y a dormir un rato. A las 7 salimos para el aeropuerto._

_PVO EDWARD._

_Estaba nervioso, nerviosísimo diría yo, después de casi año y medio vuelvo a casa. No se ni como me dejé convencer por mi hermana Alice. Claro sé que es su cumpleaños, pero llevo tanto tiempo siendo un moustro que no me creo merecedor de compartir nada con mi familia o amigos. No es bueno que esté con nadie, no soy buena compañía. Yo Edward Cullen, el genio informático de wasintong, el más brillante de su carrera, no era capaz de estar con su familia o amigos, no era capaz de estar cerca de alguien sin sentirme un mentiroso. Yo, no era capaz de amar a nadie…_


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Ya empieza a ponerse esto interesante. Gracias por los reviews.

Espero que os guste. bess

Capi 3.

PVO BELLA.

Ya estábamos camino de Voltera. Se presentaba una misión difícil. No solo era entrar en una fortaleza llena de mafiosos sino también secuestrar al líder y además hacerlo lo más discretamente posible. Definitivamente necesitábamos ayuda. Pero claro, cada vez que teníamos que trabajar acompañadas era más incómodo, teníamos que disfrazarnos más de lo normal para que no nos descubriesen, ponernos prótesis de silicona en el rostro, peluca, etc. Y además con ellos, con Él… siempre era complicado porque en otro interheadrt. Un chico que había tenido la misma mala suerte que yo en ser demasiado brillante en su carrera, supongo, y que su destino estaba ligado como el mío, los dos éramos las manos ejecutoras de la "justicia", según decía nuestro jefe.

Por supuesto yo no se quién es, no conozco su rostro, al igual que él el mio tampoco, y no se nada de él, salvo que es un chulo engreído, un cerebrito y un experto en artes marciales, hacía muy bien su trabajo y eso es lo único q me importaba, que cuando estuviéramos en una misión pudiera confiar en que mi vida estaba en buenas manos.

-Bella, Bella.. despierta que ya estamos llegando. Hemos quedado a las 7 en el Hotel con un dirigente de la compañía para que nos las instrucciones- me dijo Rose para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Ok, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, lo tengo muy presente. Después de esta misión tenemos 1 semana de vacaciones, estoy deseándolo.

-Pues no te veo muy emocionada-

Tanto se me nota-pensé-

-Bueno no estoy preparada para enfrentar a todo la familia y compañía-Dije esto último a regañadientes, pensando claramente en una persona.

-Ay Bella, no puede ser tan malo, sólo es un chico y te recuerdo que te enfrentas a asesinos diariamente, tú sabras como ponerlo en su lugar, ya no eres la misma persona q vio la última vez.- Intentó animarme Rose.

-Lo sé, pero….

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Rose.

-Diga?...Sí, sí, soy yo, escucho…-Tras pasar unos segundos colgó y me miró con un brillo en los ojos.

-El pececito llegó a su pecera, es hora de contactar con las pirañas. Empieza el juego.

Esa era su forma de decirme que Voulturi había llegado a la ciudad y se había instalado en su mansión, teníamos que contactar con el otro equipo para trazar una estrategia.

Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias(es una expresión muy murcianica)

Llegamos al hotel donde estaríamos hospedadas mientras durara la misión. Nuestra tapadera era que éramos dos jóvenes turistas de escapada de fin de semana.

Nada mas llegar a la habitación comenzamos con la caracterización, en breve llegaría el miembro de Summit a darnos las instrucciones y teníamos q estar preparadas.

Cuando llegó el chico nos informó de que la misión se llevaría acabo a las 11 y 30, iríamos en un choche que nos facilitaría la compañía con todo el material necesario. A las 11 y 40 teníamos q adentrarnos en la mansión Vulturi por un pasadizo secreto donde nos encontraríamos con el otro interheart y con su ayudante. Desde ahí pasaríamos varias estancias hasta llegar a los aposentos de Aro. Mientras que nosotros dos nos encargábamos de Aro, Rose debería desactivar las alarmas durante 3 min y 45 segundos y el otro chico tenia que cubrirnos las espaldas por si alguno de los matones de Aro se acercaba a nosotros. Una vez en la habitación dejar nokeado a Aro y arrastrarlo hasta el choche. Fácil no? Pues yo no lo creo, siempre hay algo que sale mal cuando vamos con estos dos. No sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Las 11 menos cuarto Bella. Estas lista?

-Si Rose, déjame que coja los transmisores y vamos-

El viaje de camino a la mansión duró menos de lo que me pensaba. Estaba nerviosa y no sólo por la misión sino por encontrarme otra vez con el engreído éste. Siempre me molestaba trabajar con él. Es un hombre irritante se cree mejor q nadie y encima nunca sigue las instrucciones, hace lo q le da la gana y en algunas ocasiones eso ha estado apunto de costarnos la vida.

-Respira Bella, todo saldrá bien-

-No lo sé Rose, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-No seas ceniza, está todo contro lado, yo te vijilaré desde fuera, entraremos, cogeremos al pececito y saldremos. Pan comido- buféee, Rose siempre tan positiva, aveces me ponía de los nervios- Aunq creo q tu nerviosismo no se debe solo a la misión, o me equivoco?

En ese momento estábamos llegando al bosque q lindaba con la mansión Vulturi y escuchamos un auto acercarse.

-SSSShhhhhh, esto no me gusta, métete por ese camino de tierra y apaga las luces, no debería haber nadie por esta carretera a estas horas-Le dije a Rose, empezaba aponerme de los nervios.

-Dicho y hecho- Me dijo ella enseñándome los dientes.

Nos escondimos detrás de unos matorrales, apagamos el motor y nos quedamos en silencio.

Nada, no se oía nada. Silencio y oscuridad.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar el coche aquí, no quiero arriesgarme a que nos vean, y además solo quedan 500 metros para llegar al punto de encuentro. Podemos correr-

-Pero Bella y si algo sale mal y tenemos q salir huyendo, perderíamos tiempo en venir hasta aquí, no es seguro y tendríamos que cargar las armas y el equipo- Me dijo Rose un tanto molesta, no le gustaba nada correr y menos ir cargada.

-No pasa nada, ellos son los que transportarán a Aro hasta la base, los despistaremos y que los persigan a ellos mientras llegamos aquí. No te preocupes-

Ella bufó.

-Lo que diga señora- Hizo una reverencia claramente burlesca.

-Venga andando, empieza el juego.

Salimos del coche con todo lo necesario. Yo llevaba puesto un mono negro ajustado que marcaba todo mi cuerpo, unas botas de militar negras y en la mano un gorro preparado para ponérmelo. En la espalda llevaba colgadas las armas sobre un arnes y mi bebé, una navaja pequeña, en mi bota.

Rose iba vestida parecida a mí pero su mono negro era de D&G, sus botas de diseño con un poco de tacón de cuña y por supuesto ella nunca se ponía gorro, decía q eso le estropearía el pelo, y eso si q es un crimen.

Cuando llevábamos corridos unos 200 metros empecé a oir ruidos.


	5. Chapter 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Espero que os guste.

Capi. 4

_Cuando llevábamos corridos unos 200 metros empecé a oir ruidos._

Me volteé mirando a Rose.

-Anna-ese era el nombre de Rose en clave. En ese momento como si nos hubiéramos leído el pensamiento las dos nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles, con la espalda pegada a ellos y el arma en la mano.

De repente aparecieron dos hombres por los lados armados, uno por cada lado.

-Capullos-siseó Rose.

-Esque estáis locos, que coño hacéis aquí, esta no es vuestra ruta-les espeté yo con furia.

-Tranquilas señoritas, parecéis fieras enjauladas-Nos dijo el capullo número uno mostrando su blanca dentadura, (_esos dientes…)_mientras el capullo numero dos se reía.

-Qué haceis aquí, este no era el plan, vosotros teníais que entrar por el ala oeste de la finca y encontrarnos allí, esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada, si nos pasa algo por… -me cortó el otro interheart haciéndome casi reventar de furia.

-Vale, vale, no hace falta tanto dramatismo, cambio de planes, entraremos juntos y punto- Dijo fríamente Ánthony capullo Masen(aunq sabía perfectamente q ese no era su verdadero nombre).

Este chico era un autentico chulo, prepotente y temerario, siempre hacia lo mismo, improvisaba, cambiaba las instrucciones, me ponía de los nervios, cada vez q trabajábamos con él estábamos apunto de morir por su culpa. Y encima era arrogante, él todo musculoso, no de esos que parecen inflados a asteroides, estaba delgado pero bien marcada, su rostro aunq sabía q estaba retocado, era dulce, tenía la piel muy morena, lo q me daba a pensar q era muy blanco, la nariz larga pero redondeada, también fruto del látex de la prótesis, las cejas y el pelo muy moreno, también parte del disfraz y los ojos…esos ojos q me recordaban a alguien y no se a qué, profundos, verdes esmeraltados con una pizca de dorado….

-Tú no me das órdenes, esta vez tendré q dar parte a la compañía.-Tuve que hablar para cortar mis divagaciones.

-Y qué van a hacer, matarme, no lo creo, sabes q no pueden, de momento…-pude notar un rastro diferente en su voz al decir la última parte, lo entendía claro q lo entendía, los dos estábamos condenados a lo mismo.

-Aver ya esta bien par de dos, dejaros los reproches, llevamos 2 minutos de retraso. Marie, órdenes- Nos cortó Rose con algo de fastidio en su voz.

-mmm- Me cortó mister entrometido!

-Nos dividiremos aquí, Jazz entrará con Anne y yo con Marie, vosotros iréis directos a preparar la salida, no quiero arriesgaros dentro, podemos arreglárnosla solos, verdad Lara?

Lara, Lara, ayssssss, así es como me llama el muy capullo porque dice q me parezco a Lara Croft. Estaba fuxia de la rabia.

-Claro que sí conguito- le devolí entre dientes el sarcasmo llamándolo como las perlas de chocolate comestibles "los conguitos", por su exagerado color de piel, ya q sabia q le molestaba porq no era suyo.

-No me parece bien Anthony, no es seguro, si os pillan ahí dentro, estaremos lejos para intervenir, debemos asegurarnos de q entráis antes de preparar la salida-intervino Jazz, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, mirando de manera cómplice a Rose que asintió dándole la razón. No me gustaba q ellos se llevaran bien, traidora!

-No os preocupéis, no pasará nada, además a la mas mínima sospecha de q algo no fuera bien, estamos en contacto y abortaremos la misión, no pienso morir ahí dentro-Intervine yo, miré directamente a Anthony declarándole q no se pasara de listo y que no hiciera ninguna de las suyas.

-Esta bien, marchando, ya llevamos 5 min de retraso. Marie buena pesca.-Dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo.

Le guiñé un ojo en respuesta y miré con ojos entrecerrados a los otros dos q hablaban algo al oído, se dieron la vuelta y me despedí de Jazz con la mano dirigiéndome a mi acompañante.

-No te pases de listo, no quiero sorpresas, ciñete al plan, entramos, lo dormimos y lo sacamos sin hacer ruido, nada de alertar a toda la mafia italiana.

-No te preocupes preciosa, yo te protejeré-Me dijo el muy pretencioso quiñándome un ojo y mostrándome una sonrisa torcida q diosss, se parece tanto a…

Corté rápidamente mis pensamientos y le pegué un puñetazo en el costado, pero q se creía este!(por supuesto no le dí fuerte, sino lo hubiera dejado unos segundos adolorido y no teníamos tanto tiempo, aunq me hubiera gustado)

-auchhhhhhhhhhh!

-Nada de coqueteos, no me gustas Masen.-le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro me cogió de la mano y nos dirijimos a la vaya de la finca.

-Tenemos q entrar por el alcantarilladlo, bájate la máscara, yo iré primero- Me dijo Masen.

-Ya se lo q tengo q hacer, te recuerdo q esta era mi ruta y no la tuya, y yo iré primero, soy mas pequeña y es menos probable q me vean a la salida.

Muy a su pesar aceptó la órden. No me gustaba q me dijeran lo q tenía q hacer, por lo menos no una persona q no era mi superior y él siempre me daba órdenes, me irritaba.

Fuimos bajando por la alcantarilla q había a las afueras de la fina, un cubículo de metro cuadrado q olía a rayos y q encima hacía q estuviera muy cerca de él, me ponía nerviosa, no solo por la situación, esq él me ponía nerviosa.

Salimos a la superficie muy lentamente, primero yo seguida de Mases quien estaba muy concentrado en lo q haciá, en este momento teníamos q confiar en el otro, nuestra vida pendía de ello.

Cruzamos el patio sin ser vistos y nos refugiamos entre los arbustos de la entrada a la sala de calderas, debíamos entrar por el conducto de ventilación hasta la habitación de Aro, pero antes nos tenían q dar la señal de q habían desconectado la cámara de seguridad de esa estancia.

Una vez confirmado entramos por el conducto de ventilación hasta nuestro objetivo, descendimos dentro de la habitación sigilosamente, estábamos entrenados para eso.

Nada mas poner los pies en el suelo, nos dimos cuenta de q no estábamos nosotros solos en la habitación.

-Mierda-Dijo Masen.

Se escuchó un rugido procedente de la parte de los pies de la cama de Aro.

A ver chicas, perdonad el retraso pero he tenido problemas, se me rompió el ordenador y he perdido toda la información q había dentro.

Llevaba 5 capítulos escritos ya y ahora tengo q volver a hacerlo y a eso le sumamos q no tengo ordenador, tengo q ir a casa de mi madre a escribir y no siempre está disponible.

Asiq voy a reducir las actus a una a la semana, no se que día pero una seguro.

Espero q os esté gustando los capis. Acepto todas las críticas si veis errores o algo q os gustaría cambiar, etc.

Gracias a las lectoras y sobre todo a las q comentáis. Me alentáis a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos pronto.

May.


	6. Chapter 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Espero que os guste.

Capi. 5

_Nada mas poner los pies en el suelo, nos dimos cuenta de q no estábamos nosotros solos en la habitación._

_-Mierda-Dijo Masen. _

_Se escuchó un rugido procedente de la parte de los pies de la cama de Aro. _

-joder- oí bufar a Masen.

-Eso es lo que creo q es?-dije con un hilo de voz, dios no puede ser cierto.

-No te muevas, ni respires, yo lo distraeré, a la de 3 mueves tu culo a la cama y le pones el cloroformo a Aro- me dijo flojísimo sin mover un músculo del cuerpo.

-lleva cuidado- joderrrrr, si esq por muy capullo q fuera, era un caballero, otro hubiera dixo q me encargara yo del rottweiler (raza de perro asesino) q había a un metro de nosotros rugiéndonos. Dios si esq este perro es peor q todo un batallón, ahí al acecho, calléndosele la bada de pura rabia…

-1,2….3!

En ese momento Masen dió un salto hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y yo inmediatamente corrí haia la cama de Aro, antes de q se despierte tenía que ponerle el pañuelo con el cloroformo, me tiré de un salto a Aro q ya se estaba despertando por el ladrido del perro.

Forcejeé con él poniéndole el pañuelo en la naríz, mirándolo a los ojos, en su mirada se podían ver los vetijios de la sorpresa y la rabia entremezclados. Él no sabia quien era, ni porqué estaba haciéndole eso, pero podía tener una idea, ya q en lo que se dedicaba, uno tiene muchos enemigos y siempre estas en peligro.

Mientras tanto Anthony se encargó del chucho. Cuando terminé me dí la vuelta y allí esta, con su cuerpo de Dios esculturar todo marcado, joderrr no pienses eso

-Hasta que terminas niña, y eso q te he dejado la parte fácil- me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mis ojos destilaban furia.

En ese momento escuchamos ruido procedente del jardín.

-Mierda han escuchado al puto perro. Vamos yo lo cargaré-

-Te crees q no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo yo? Que por ser una muejer…-Me cortó antes de que siguiera.

-No me jodas con feminismos, yo iré mas rápido con él, cúbreme, ese es tu trabajo.

A no, pero qué se creía este imbécil, que yo era su guarda espaldas?, de eso nada.

-Pues si crees q voy a salvar tu culo, lo llevas claro, ahí te las arregles- no pensaba esperarlo, claro q no, él se lo ha buscado por arrogante.

En ese momento recibió una señal en su busca. Genial estaban cerca y ahora tendríamos q salir por donde habíamos entrado. Aver como sube al techo él solo un cuerpo muerto(dormido) de 98 kilos. Esta es la mía.

-Jazz está aquí, dice q vienen por el pasillo y que hay 3 en la salida, tendremos q salir por donde hemos venido.

-Y ahora como pretendes subir al gordo peludo este por el techo? Ehh, tu no podías solo, pues para ti- Sé que no debería estar discutiendo pero esq este tipo me pone de los nervios, y menos cuando estamos en peligro de muerte, teníamos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Lo oí bufar de desesperación.

-Esta bien soy un cretino, ahora mueve tu culo a la salida y ayúdame-

Bueno no ha sido una disculpa en condiciones pero por lo menos es un adelanto.

Con es fuerzo conseguimos subir el cuerpo por el conducto de ventilación y adentrarnos al alcantarillado de la casa. Mientras tanto en la finca se daba la voz de alarma por la desaparición del jefe. Esto nos complicaba el trabajo, teníamos q salir de allí sin ser descubierto y luego escapar y sacarlo del país, eso era muy complicado con toda la mafia italiana buscando. Joderrrrrr

-Llegó la hora, ahí fuera hay 7 tios. Este es el plan, dejamos a este aquí. Salimos luchamos con ellos mientras Jazz y Anna se lo llevan. Una vez noqueados nos vamos nosotros por otro lado, ellos tienen q salir pitando en cuanto lo tengan metido en el coche-Dijo Masen.

Me quedé un momento pensativa, en realidad es un buen plan pero no termino de verlo claro, en cuanto salgamos de 7 pasará a ser 10 y así hasta q aparezcan todos, y nosotros somos dos, muy buenos, pero dos.

-Marie, no le hagas caso, yo no me voy de aquí sin ti. El plan es este..- Me empezó a contar Rose por el pinganillo.

Yo sabía q no se iba a ir sin mi, yo tampoco lo haría.

Me contó su plan y le di un corto ok para q Masen se creyera q le estaba contestando a su plan.

-Preparada?- Me preguntó él mirándome a los ojos y ofreciéndome la mano.

Esos ojossssssssssss, me quedé mirándolo por lo q pareció de masiado tiempo, tenía unos ojos verdes, profundos, casi parecía un bosque que incluso en la oscuridad brilla. Esos ojos los he visto yo…

-EJEMMMM-

Fui cortada por su carraspero.

-Emm …si-

Dejamos a Aro, recostado en el suelo del alcantarillado y silimos con cuidado de no ser vistos.

Una vez fuera nos escondimos detrás de unos matorrales. Masen me llevaba cogida de la mano. No podía evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica cada vez que me tocaba. Lo que añadía énfasis a mi nerviosismo. Estaba eufórica, nerviosa y excitada. La lucha, el sentirse en peligro…todo eso metía descargas de adrenalina ami cuerpo, la sensación me encantaba.

Por los matorrales divisamos a dos de ellos. Era hora de dejarnos ver.

-Vamos Lara- Dios como odiaba a este Hombre.

Salimos de nuestro escondite y lo primero q vimos fue a los dos hombres caerse al suelo.

Inmediatamente se ensanchó mi sonrisa. Masen estaba estupefacto. No tenía nio edea de lo q estaba pasando, pero yo sí.

Rose…

Ahí estaba ella, enfundada en sus botas de marca pateándoles el culo a esos hijos de p…

-Qué coño…-

-Cambio de planes-Le dije riendo.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada porque acto seguido teníamos a 4 tios atacándonos. Rose luchaba con elegancia.

Nosotros dos dejamos kao a nuestros contrincantes en menos de 5 segundos.

-Jazz q coño haces- oí como le decía su amigo por el pinganillo.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- No sé lo q le contestó pero gruñó de pura rabia.

-Anna vete de aquí, no tardarán en llegar más y nosotros..

-No! Tú no me das órdenes, Aro está a buen recaudo con tu perrito faldero, son demasiados para vosotros solos. No puedo dejaros-

-No entienes, hay más posibilidades de q lleguéis a salvo si vais los dos y…

-No, hay mas posibilidades de que vosotros salgais de esta a salvo si os ayudo, vosotros sois los importantes, sois los interheart, no podeis perder, yo no importo. Corred, yo los distraeré-

-No Anna, no, nos qedamos les pateamos el culo y- no me dio tiempo a seguir porq ya venía 6 barracos corriendo hacia nosotros. En un segundo nos pusimos en posición defensiva y comenzamos el ataque.

La batalla estaba siendo difícil, eran muchos y además bien entrenados, esto no estaba pintando bien.

Rose y yo luchábamos juntas y de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a Masen por si necesitaba mi ayuda, pero …Dioss, si esq verlo luchar me exitaba aún más, esto no puede seguir, debo de encontrar un buen psicólogo q me ayude…

-Marie!-Me gritó Masen mientras le metía una bala en la cabeza a uno q estaba en mi espalda a punto de clavarme un cuchillo.

-En q piensa joderr, estate atenta-

Vale, me lo merecía por perderme en mis pensamientos.

Estuvimos luchando cerca de 15 min, nosotros cada vez estábamos mas cansados y ellos cada vez eran más. Esto no iba nada bien hasta q…

Una furgoneta de última generación atravesó la valla de la entrada y se dirigía directa hacia nosotros.

Jazz…

Era la hora, había q escapar. Un solo error y acabaríamos todos muertos.

En un momento estábamos subidos en la furgoneta a prueba de balas. Huyendo de aquel lugar que por poco se convierte en nuetra tumba.

-Habéis cometido un error, no deberíais estar aquí, si os hubierais ido antes Aro ya estaría en un avión cruzando el charco y sin todo la mafia italiana detrás de nosotros-

-No podíamos dejaros, las cosas se complicaron, quién iba a saber que el maldito tuviera un perro pulgoso a los pies de su cama q alarmaría a la guardia-Dijo Rose como si fuera obvio.

-No hubierais salido de allí con vida y lo sabes- Dijo Jazz dirigiéndose a Masen.

-Tú caya traidor, me dejaste a un lado, no me consultaste y ahora no podemos seguir con el plan, nos siguen y seguro que habrán dado la voz de alarma en el aeropuerto, fronteras..¿Cómo coño salimos ahora del país?-Le contestó de malas formas-

-Mira no sirve de nada quejarse, el plan se rompió ya en la habitación de Aro, ellos tienen razón, ¿Cómo hubiéramos salido de allí?-

-Tú hubieras escapado a tiempo y yo ya me las hubiera arreglado, lo he hecho otras veces.

-Sí, señor arrogante, yo también lo he hecho otras veces, pero recuerda porqué nos pusieron juntos en esta misión, era demasiado complicado para uno sólo. Admite que nos han salvado el culo y punto- Era demasiado cabezota para reconocer la verdad.

-Bueno señora inteligente y ahora como salimos de aquí- Me dijo cambiando de tema para no tener que admitirlo.

Me quedé pensando un momento. Bingo!

-No podemos salir por avión ni barco ya habrán alertado a sus aliados. La única solución que nos queda es el coche. Debemos conducir hasta Francia.-

-Vale, llevamos a 3 coches q nos siguen, no aguantaremos mucho sin echar gasolina y sin parar a comer-

-No, debemos despistarlos, pararemos y nos cambiaremos de coche, cambiamos a Aro, robáis el primer coche que veáis y os vais tranquilamente, nosotras los despistamos, nos quitamos los disfraces y cambiamos la matrícula, supongo q tu coche llevará el cambio de matrícula automático-mire a Masen q asintió confirmando-Nos metemos en una zona muy transitada de coches y bajamos la velocidad, cuando nos paren y vean a dos doncellas inocentes y nos registren el coche verán q no somos nosotros y ualá-

-Lo dices muy fácil, pero y si no os creen, y si os cogen de todas formas para intentar sonsacaros, no me gusta eso- Nos dijo Jazz.

-Estas diciendo q dudas de nuestras artes dramáticas?-

-Esta bien, pero solo un cambio, viajais hasta la frontera de Francia y ahí nos encontramos, os esperaremos, hasta q no lleguéis no nos iremos, es un día de camino, más un día q necesitais para despistarlos-

Joder, en ese momento me acordé del cumpleaños de Alice, no podía fallarle, iba a matarme, de esta no había ningún Jazz que me salvara.

_Perdón, perdón, mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido unos problemillas añadidos a la muerte de mi ordenador. De verdad q lo siento, esq me ha matado esto de tener q reescribir los capítulos y encima estamos a final de curso estoy agobiadísima asiq mil perdones.

En recompensa he escrito el capi mas largo, espero q el siguiente me salga más largo todavía y que lo pueda publicar antes, en unos días espero.

De verdad gracias por seguir leyendo y por los coment. ¿Qué os parece este Masen? ¿y esta Bella q se excita con la adrenalina del peligro? Ahora empiezan las lokuras q pasan por mi cabeza, empiezan los capis mas fuertes y calientes, esto era transición, jejej.

Un besss

May.


	7. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Espero que os guste.

Capi. 6

_-Está bien, pero solo un cambio, viajáis hasta la frontera de Francia y ahí nos encontramos, os esperaremos, hasta q no lleguéis no nos iremos, es un día de camino, más un día q necesitáis para despistarlos-_

_Joder, en ese momento me acordé del cumpleaños de Alice, no podía fallarle, iba a matarme, de esta no había ningún Jazz que me salvara._

Miré de reojo a Anne, ella sabía lo que pensaba, Alice me iba a matar, otra vez iba a llegar tarde

-De acuerdo.

Todo pasó tal como planeamos, en dos días estábamos en la frontera.

Realmente no fue difícil despistar a los sicarios de Aro, ya que nuestros disfraces nos camuflaban totalmente nuestra apariencia normal excepto los ojos.

Cuando nos encontramos con Masen en la frontera el intercambio de datos fue totalmente frio, como acostumbraba a ser. Ya habíamos perdido el momento de adrenalina por la acción. Nos despedimos cortésmente aunque no pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada en repuesta a su comentario final "nos veremos la próxima vez que tenga que salvarte el pellejo, Lara" El muy arrogante no podía irse sin su última palabra. Apreté los labio y me tragué el comentario, no era el momento para eso, tenía mucha prisa, había mucho que hacer y tenía q llegar en tiempo record al cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga.

De vuelta a casa. Después de tanto tiempo se me hacía increíble que estuviera aquí. Bendita Alice por ser tan insistente.

Mientras entraba por la puerta de la finca que mi padre se había comprado poco antes de jubilarse, no podía dejar de admirar todo lo que me rodeaba, el aire puro de Fork, la humedad, el paisaje verde, no me podía creer que no estuviera lloviendo, es como si me estuvieran esperando y ni el tiempo quisiera empañar mi vuelta al hogar.

-¡Emmet! Grité al divisar al oso de mi hermana, estaba en el porche molestando a mi tía Liss con los bollos.

Giró la cara hacia mí y en cuanto me vio sus ojos se iluminaron, éramos muy unidos y ninguno de los dos llevábamos bien lo de vivir a tantos quilómetros de distancia.

-!Bells! Corrimos a abrazarnos y por poco me deja sin respiración del tremendo apretón que me dio.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Em.

-Yo también a ti, y toda la familia. Alice está que echa humo por las orejas. Ha aplazado su fiesta por ti, dijo que ni un cumpleaños más sin ti y prohibió a todos que la felicitaran hasta mañana, aunque fuera ayer.

-Lo siento mucho pero el trabajo….lo sé…se cuán importante eres, pero la familia…

-La familia es más importante lo sé pero no podía, lo juro, fue ajeno a mí ….

De verdad me sentía mal por trastocar el mundo de todos ellos con mi trabajo.

-No pasa nada, ya estás aquí…¡pero qué ven mis ojos! Qué preciosidad está ahí parada, no nos vas a presentar hermanita?

Jajaaj, este Em, si se cree que va a seducir a Rose no sabe donde se mete.

-oh claro, Rose este es Emmet mi hermano, Emmet esta es Rose Hall mi compañera de trabajo.

Por increíble que parezca se produjo un silencio entre los dos, no paraban de mirarse a los ojos, no sabía lo que pasaba mi hermano tenía una estúpida sonrisa pintada en la cara y Rose….Rose….Rose estaba embobada…

Esto iba a ser interesante.

-Encantado de conocerte por fin. Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Igualmente y espero que cosas buenas.

Siguieron mirándose como embobados y yo ya decidí que había sido suficiente. Me puse a saludar a mi tía y al resto de la familia.

Mis padres se alegraron de verme y de que trajera a Rose, según mi padre era el ángel que reformaría a mi hermano. Si ellos supieran….

Por la noche tuvimos la cena con los Cullen. Alice por poco me mata al abrazarme y se tiró 20 largos minutos regañándome, pero al final después de tantas disculpas por mi parte me perdonó. Le presenté a Rose y enseguida dieron con un tema que tenían en común, ropa cara y estilismo. Juraron que serian grandes amigas.

Todo iba de maravilla, la comida, el ambiente, la música….hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta y todos nos quedamos en silencio, no me podía creer que estuviera aquí. Tantos años evitando encontrármelo y tantos años qué el tampoco venia con la familia , y precisamente hoy decide hacer su aparición….

¡Edward! Grito Alice y salió corriendo a abrazarlo, a la que siguieron sus padres y mi hermano.

Todos reían e incluso la pobre Esme lloraba de ver a su hijo otra vez en casa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría fuera?

Yo por el contrario no estaba próxima a llorar. Lo que yo sentía por ese muchacho, que ya no era ningún muchacho sino todo un hombre , era puro odio, odio por como se portaba conmigo, odio por odiarme él a mí, odio por no quererme…

-Bella.

Su llamado me cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente con la ira contenida en mi rostro. Relajé la expresión.

-Edward. Cuanto tiempo.

Dios nunca me acostumbraría a su físico. Era un hombre de espalda ancha, cuerpo atlético, las facciones de la cara eran rectas y duras, pero sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso que transmitían mucha paz….bueno solo cuando no miraban como lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

-Sí , ha pasado mucho tiempo. Relajó su mirada al posarla sobre Rose y puso una sonrisa torcida.

Será capullo que va a coquetearle a mi amiga.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen. Ya que esta señorita no tiene la consideración de presentarnos, es usted tan amable de decirme su nombre.

Lo dijo todo un aire sensual, ese que yo odiaba tanto!sobre todo cuando no lo usaba para mí. Pero que dices Bella esto está ya más que superado.

-Soy Rosalie Hall. Compañera de trabajo de Bella y su amiga.

Esto último lo dijo con los labios apretados dándole a entender que sabía muy bien quien era él, que era mi amiga y que no iba a caer en su juego, ella era leal a mí, como la amaba.

La cena siguió su curso, aunque por qué no decirlo, parecía que el ambiente estaba mucho más animado, todos estaban con sonrisas en sus rostros escuchando lo que el señorito "estoy como un tren y lo sé" decía.

De verdad que no lo entendía, nos hemos criado juntos y aunque yo era 5 años más joven que él y entendía que era una niña molesta algunas veces, no sé porque tanto odio e indiferencia hacia mí, nunca lo he asimilado. De pequeña a veces soñaba con que Edward venia a defenderme de los otros niños, o que me invitaba al cine o a hacer algo juntos, como de vez en cuando se llevaba a su hermana. Pero luego me despertaba y me odiaba a mi misma y a él por ser débil y querer lo que no podía tener…

-Parece que te has tragado un palo chiquilla.- Esme se sentó a mi lado.

-Oh lo siento solo estaba concentrada-

-Verdad que está muy guapo mi niño-

-mm, si claro.- No quería ser descortés con ella, yo la quería mucho.

-Él está sufriendo Bella- Me quedé sorprendida por esa confesión, Esme me miraba muy fijamente y con los ojos brillantes.-No sé qué es lo que lo atormenta, pero sé que está sufriendo. Hace tres años que sufre, él no dice nada, pero se le nota, cada vez que me llama, o lo llamo, cada vez que lo veo, que no es a menudo , ya lo sabes. Siempre tiene esa mirada. Yo sé que te voy a pedir demasiado, pero por favor, tú eres inteligente y has estudiado psicología para ese trabajo que haces verdad?-solo pude asentir con miedo- Por favor, Bella todos lo hemos intentado, hemos hablado con él pero no se abre..

-Pero Esme, sabes que no me soporta, no somos amigos, él..

-Pero lo fuisteis, el te quería Bella, eras como su hermana, te protegía-

-Eso no es verdad , él me hacia la vida imposible- Estaba empezando a levantar la voz, esta conversación me estaba perturbando.

-Él te defendía, tu no lo veías, pero siempre se enfrentó con los niños que se metían contigo, y bueno lo de meterse contigo lo hacía de broma, esq le gustaba hacerte enfadar, cosas de niños.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ahora resulta que fue mi salvador. Increíble…

-Solo inténtalo, sí?

Asentí sin poder creerme lo que me acababa de pedir esta mujer, que fue casi como una madre para mí durante tantos años. No podía decirle que no , pero por otra parte el hecho de acercarme a Edward y meterme en su vida así sin más.

Miré alrededor y todo el mundo seguía a lo suyo, Rose y Em estaban hablando muy íntimamente y Alice y un amigo de Edward lo hacían en la otra punta del sillón, nadie parecía percatarse de mi presencia. Asique decidí salir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Al salir me apoyé en la barandilla con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la soledad y de la tranquilidad de no estar metida en ninguna misión.

De repente mis sentidos se intensificaron y mi cuerpo se tensó. Había alguien detrás de mí y sabía quién era.

-Pensaba que estabas muy ocupado deslumbrando a las amigas de tu hermana. Tienes tantas historias que contar-. Pronuncié esto último con sarcasmo. No entendía de donde salían tantas historias, se suponía que era un informático aburrido, no que su vida fuera una aventura, lo que me recordaba que para ser un informático que se debería de pasar el día enfrente de un ordenador estaba muy en forma, su cuerpo era musculoso como si se entrenara diariamente y …

-Celosa?

-PUFFF, yo? Más quisieras- o yo pensé. Me di la vuelta para verlo cara acara y Dios es que era increíblemente atractivo. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-No crees que ya han pasado los años de estar resentidos. Yo somos adultos. Por lo menos yo, y eso queda en el pasado.

"Por lo menos yo" había dicho, será pretencioso arrogante. Está bien le demostraré que soy una adulta y que no me importa lo más mínimo , además eso me vendrá bien para lo que me ha pedido Esme.

-De acuerdo Edward. Borrón y cuenta nueva.- Le tendí la mano como prueba del trato, lo cual fue un error porque nada más rozarlo sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo . Parece que él sintió lo mismo porque de repente sus ojos se pusieron oscuros y en un momento estaba pegada a su pecho y a centímetros de su boca.

-qué haces? Le dije con voz temblorosa.

-Sellar nuestro trato -y entonces me besó.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Edward Cullen me estaba besando a mí, mi amigo de la infancia que luego se convirtió en mi enemigo, me estaba besando, mi fantasía más rememorada se hacía realidad…. Y de repente se tensó y me apartó.

Estaba sin habla, no sabía que había pasado, porqué me había besado y porqué se había apartado.

-SSSSSSHHHHHH - me dijo él. -Hay alguien ahí-

No entendía nada…..

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento mucho a ver tardado tanto, no me creo que lo haya dejado por tanto tiempo pero como os conté, mi ordenador murió con todos los capítulos dentro y lo de volver a escribir la historia me ha matado a mi también. En fin entiendo que no queráis seguir leyendo o incluso dejando comentarios, Lo entiendo y lo respeto. Yo voy a terminar la historia, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias asique entenderé lo que vosotras digáis.

En fin de todas formas espero que disfrutéis leyendo la historia. He editado algunos fallos que había en los anteriores capítulos.

Besss. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
